Better Think Twice...Chapter 1
Hiya! This is chapter 1 of my new fanfic series Better Think Twice.... I hope you like it! I'm also writing in Hiro's opinion! Kay Characters Hiro Master Umari Amaya Umari Kairu Umari Wataru ??? (Revealed in this chapter!) Intro.... "So.....Here i am......Me, Hiro. Yep, Thats my name........Well, Not my real name anyway but i'm not gonna reveal too much yet. I've just started my training with my so called 'master'. I'm training to be a Warrior.....but a mage at the same time! My Big Brother can use the power of Water and i've been jelous of him ever since. So now is my time to shine! But......There is one small, or should i say, BIG problem thats blocking my path..... If i choose to be a Warrior/Mage, that means that i wil have to do it alone and never to see my family again but on the other hand, if i dont choose to be a Warrior/Mage, I have to stay with my family and i'll never be able to be a Warrior/Mage again.....Its a hard choise but i have to make it soon becuase my training is nearly coming to an end.... My Mother and Father know about this training.......And the choise i have to make.....The thing is, My brother can use the power of water and still be able to see Mother and Father, why cant i? '' ''Life is unfair......But it is full of surprises along the way.....Hopefully, it will all turn out ok....." In the ??? Forest Master: Ok, Thats good.....One more hit then your done, ok? Training, I do it everyday, In this same forest with my 'Master' Me: Ok, I got this one! Lunar....Slice! Master: Nice! Lets move on to the next one shall we? Me: Ok, But this time, can it be a stronger, more chunky tree to slice? Master: *Sigh* Fine, lets go and find one..... i fold up my Lunar Fan and put it back in its case and run after Master. Master: ahh! There we go! A nice big tree! Now Hiro, Try this one on for size! Me: Ha! I could slice this thing in just one move! Master: Heh, Go on then! Show me how its done! Me: Ok! Here i- Master: Wait! Me: *Sweatdrop* Master: Are you using the Fan or Sword? Me: Duh! Open your eyes! The Fan obviously! Master: Might you want to try the sword instead? I pick up the flame sword and lift it slowly in the air ready to strike. Master: Thats it.....Keep going! Me: Hiiiiii Ya! Boom!..........Ehh? Only a scratch......Great..... Master: One Move? Ha! Me: Hey! I was being sarcastic! I give it another go....again, only a scratch! Me: Argh! This is really annoying me now! Giga-Slash! The Tree fall down with a mighty crash. Master: i must say, You get more power when your angry! Me: Really? Hmm.... Master: Ok! Thats training done for today! Come back here tomorrow ok? Me: got it! Thank you master! We both bow and head in different directions....i run as fast as i can back home. But....Mabye i wont have a home next time......Mabye he will end training early and then i'll have to- Me: Who's there? I hear a russling in the forest.....But the wind has picked up too. Me: Probably just the wind..... I continue to run back home.... ???: Hmm.....Mabye i'll have to battle her next time...... At the Umari Household Me; Hi Mother, Hi Father! Amaya: so.....were you out training as usual Me: Yep! its was really fun! Kairu: You'll have to start thinking about the big desision soon.... Me: Yes....I know....Anyway, What are we having for dinner? Amaya: Food, what else? Me: Ehh? *Sweatdrop* Same sarcastic anwser.....Every time...... I make my way to my room but my big brother bumps into me. Wataru: Oi sis, watch where your going next time......Twerp.... Me: Hey hey! Did you just call me a Twerp? Wataru: yeah, So? I can call you what i want, and there's nothing you can do about it! Me: Yes there is! MUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUM- Wataru: And besides, No one will miss you when you leave! I turn my back towards him and i get my Lunar Fan out of its case. Wataru: Oh! So thats how you want to play it? Fine! Crashing Wave! Suddenly a big load of water splashes straight into me, I'm drenched! Me: Thats it! Lunar Slice! Amaya: Just what the hell do you two think your doing? Me: He started it! Wataru: Why would i do such a thing? Amaya: You both know not to use magic in the house! Wataru: what about- Amaya: You not aloud to fight either! Me: Your such a Baka! Wataru: Am not! Me: Are too! Wataru: AM NOT! Me: ARE TOO! Amaya: ENOUGH! Right, Both of you, to your rooms this INSTANT! And if you carry on being stupid, Then i'll ground you for the rest of the week, Clear? Me: Yes Mother! Wataru: Yeah Whatever Mum... We both run to our rooms...... Me: Argh! Its not fair! He never gets the blame for anything! Kairu: Kids! Dinner! We both come rushing down the stairs and sit down, It becomes very akward. No one speaks a word, Wataru glares at me, i take no notice. Kairu: So....anything interesting happen today? Me: Yes! I sliced down this massive- Kairu: Hiro! Let Wataru speak! Me: But i was- Kairu: No buts! Me: Argh! Why cant you guys just apperciate my training for once? Amaya: Sit Down Hiro! Me: You know what? No! I dont want to! Kairu: do as your mother says! Amaya: SIT DOWN! Me: why should i? Wataru sighs and gives me the Just-Do-It look. Amaya: UMARI- Me: Thats gone too far..... I leave the table and rush up to my bed room. Its been like this ever since i started training, Wataru gets all the attention and i barely get any, I slam the door behind me and lay down on my bed and cry into my pillow.... Me: why are they like this? I cry myself to sleep with out any dinner...... I wake up very early in the morning, I slip on my training clothes and head out of my bedroom. Me: Eep! No one's awake yet....Oh well.... I tip toe down stairs and creep out the front door and run towards the forest. ???: It seems you finally made it..... Me: Huh? Who the hell are you? Where's master? Tell Me! ???: Your Master? Well, He might have just 'gone' somewhere..... Me: Grr! Lets fight! It was me VS this unknown guy....This was my first proper battle! I was so exited! But i had to be serious! Me: Ok! Bring it on.......Who ever you are! Giga-Slash! ??? dodges past it easily, he takes out his sword and attacks. Me: Oww! That Hurt! The pain was really hard to ignore but i had too suddenly someone came over to us. Me: Master? Master: Nice work Maruka! ???: Thanks..... Me: EHHH? You have another student? Master: No.....He just came here to see that talented youngster..... Me: Who's that then? ??? + Master: *Sweatdrop* The Boy stands up and helps me up. ???: The Name's Akuji Maruka, Nice to Meet you! Me: Umm.....Yeah...Nice to meet you too! My name is........Hiro..... Akuji: Hiro? Cool name! Me: Well.....Its not my real name but i'm not saying what it is becuase i dont like it..... Akuji looks at the fresh scar on my arm and tences Akuji: Look, I'm sorry, I didnt mean to hit you that hard.... Me: its ok...... Master: So....training? Me: Sure! Hey Akuji, Would you like to join in? Akuji: Why not? Ok! I'm in! Next Time.... Hiro and Akuji start training together and become friends, also, Someone else comes to join Hiro....But when she gets home, Hiro's in for a big shock. What will it be? Find out on the next Chapter! Yo! I hope its not to rubbishy! I hope you enjoyed it! Kotoni~x (talk) "MiGhTy MiGhTy DiScO kInG!" 11:38, August 2, 2012 (UTC) Category:Fanfiction's Category:Better Think Twice Series